


Peppermint

by AdreasBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Party Games, Press and Tabloids, Quidditch, Room of Requirement, Secret Messages, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdreasBlack/pseuds/AdreasBlack
Summary: The one when Harry's Amortentia scent changed and he figured it out why while taking a shower.





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> Well used scenario but I found it inspiring

_Treacle tart, woody smell of a broomstick handle and peppermint_

Confused, Harry tried to look around him for explanations. They were in the middle of the second week of October and Slughorn asked them to brew Amortentia. He came closer to Hermione's cauldron, the scent was the same. He had no doubt on the ability of the witch to brew perfect potions, therefore it was confirmed, a new person seems to be the love interest of Harry. It wasn't a real surprise as Ginny and him were now just friends. The year apart and the war in between had been enough to split them. She was now practicing for the Hollyhead Harpies and soon she will become professional Chaser.

"Everybody please go back to your seat and save a part of your potion for me" asked Slughorn "No need to remind you that it is strictly forbidden on Hogwarts ground to have Amortentia or to use it on somebody" he added while looking at two whispering girls from Hufflepuff.

All the so-called "Eight-year" students had been gathered for their classes as they weren't as numerous as other years.

"I will also require all of you to bring next week a 2 feet long essay on Amortentia and the smells you have been able to detect"

oOoOo

_Two days later_

In the library Harry tried to cope with the homework Slughorn gave. He had already collected the necessary information on the potion, the way you brew it, its effects. He was now thinking about the three different smells he has been able to discover. Treacle tart was easy, it was his favorite food and since he came to Hogwarts he has become accustomed to eat it regularly. Broomstick handle was already there last time, apparently Quidditch was still part of his priorities. Now that he thought more about it, it was a part of what attracted him as well, Cho has been a Seeker, Ginny was a excellent player and now even soon to be professional. Lately reconsidering his summer crush on the professional player he met at a gathering while accompanying Ginny, it appeared obvious that being a Quidditch player, no matter the gender, was arousing. The last one was new, formerly some flower perfume he has smelled at the Burrow, it was now a more powerful scent of peppermint. He had no idea to whom this smell could be related.

Hoping these information where enough for Slughorn, he concluded his essay and went to find Ron. They had the next Quidditch match strategy to define.

oOoOo

_Saturday morning_

In the Great Hall the students were chatting and eating breakfast when the owls arrived. Students received news and packages from their families. Hermione looked up and spotted the owl meant to deliver the Daily Prophet. She gave it a little bit of water and the bird took off. Harry had a quick look at the front page as usual and froze on the spot. It was a massive picture of Draco Malfoy, taken after his trial, with a big headline "_Malfoy's Heir is gay, the end of the bloodline_". Harry heard students whispering across the Hall. This news was obviously a scoop, at least for the vast majority of them, and widely unexpected. The rest of the article was a testimony from a foreign wizard telling the reporter the time they had this summer together. Glancing to the other side of the Great Hall, Harry quickly spotted the blond hair, Malfoy was reading carefully the article and when he put it down, his face was inscrutable. The same mask as usual was in place, he chatted with Blaise as if he wasn't aware that half of the Hall was either looking at him or talking about him.

Impressed by his confidence, Harry looked at his friends to see their reaction. He already told them about the crush and quick time he had with the Quidditch player in the summer. He was not afraid of homophobic reaction but curious of what they thought when that affected Malfoy. Hermione looked concerned, as always she did not like when the press was trying to destroy somebody's life, even Malfoy's. Ron turn from blank, somewhat scared to flushed with a little smile. Perhaps the idea not to have any more Malfoys coming was appealing to him.

While descending to the pitch to prepare for their friendly Quidditch match, they were going to play against 7 other Eight Years students, Harry was still thinking about the article.

"I hope Malfoy will still want to play, I want to have at least a minimum of competition on the pitch"

Before Ron was able to answer, another voice, low and cold replied.

"Don't worry, Potter, I will still be able to kick your ass and grab the Snitch in front of you"

"You wish" Harry automatically answered.

The game was on for more than one hour when the Snitch finally decided to show up. Harry spotted it just behind one of the other team's Beater and not letting it out of his sight, he slowly went towards it. Malfoy took three seconds to understand what was happening and they flew together at full speed behind the small golden ball. It was as if time was frozen for the other students. Many younger ones had decided to come and see the older ones play, even if it was out of the championship. Harry and Malfoy were side-by-side, diving at the same time. It was as if they were connected and no one could predict who will take the final advantage over the other. After two minutes of the high-speed chase, Harry decided to climb on his broom when the Snitch rose instead of maneuver the broom and grabbed it in his palm. Losing his balance, he fell off the Firebolt and managed to catch the handle at last moment. Smiling, he sat on the broom and watched as colors came back on Malfoy's face. With a quick nod he seemed to acknowledge the defeat and managed even a sneer looking at the crowd that was shouting "Harry!". They both got down the pitch and the players went to the locker rooms.

Harry went quickly to the showers, he had shaken the hands of all his teammates that wanted to congratulate him for his bolt move. He just wanted to be alone and take a well deserved hot shower. Alone in the shower cubicle, he washed off the sweat and some dirt he got during the game. He was very pleased with the match and how it went. Deciding to treat himself well, he let he rush of adrenaline due to his last move affect his body. He decided to have a quick wank in the shower. He was close to the release when he heard a door opening and footsteps outside. Suddenly a wave of peppermint scent went through the showers and that triggered the orgasm from Harry. Peering through a little hole on the door he saw the back of a well known student going back to the locker room. The scent faded quickly after the blond hair and slim body disappeared.

_Treacle tart, woody smell of a broomstick handle and peppermint_

"So it belonged to Malfoy's shampoo..." thought Harry astounded.

oOoOo

_Two weeks later, Gryffindor common room_

Harry had time to process the information. He seemed to be attracted by Draco Malfoy. That was not a news in itself. If he was true to himself he had always known that his obsession with him was more than just cheking what he was up to. But he has never considered the fact that he could act on this feeling and that a relationship with Draco could be real. During each classes he was now distracted by the scent.

Even after the public article about Draco's sexual orientation it had never crossed Harry's mind to become more than acquaintances. However since the shower incident Harry had thought about it a lot. All day long he was more and more distracted by the pale skin or the grey eyes of Draco. He had quickly switched from Malfoy to Draco in his head and was more aware of the way he behaved - way that had had a major improvement this year.

Finally spotting the two people he wanted to see, Harry got up and joined Dean and Seamus that were heading to the dormitory.

"Dean, Seamus, can I have a word with you for a second ?"

After exchanging an intrigued look they stopped and replied "yes, sure".

"I have a little request for both of you. I want to throw a party with all the Eight Years included. I just want to be able to play Truth or Dare with someone and I think it will be best if there are other students as well. I think I can manage to have some Butterbeer and even Firewhisky from the house elves. Are you in ? Everybody seem to like you so I hoped you would not have any trouble gathering people from other Houses."

"Great idea Harry"

"How does next Saturday sound to you ?"

"Perfect" Harry was beaming. If they managed to have a certain Slytherin on board he might have the opportunity he was looking for.

oOoOo

_Room of requirement_

"Great, I think everybody's here"

Seamus was quickly counting on the people gathered in the little room. The room had provided them with sofas, cushions and little tables. They were 12 to play this evening from all the Houses. Harry was struck by the fact that they had managed to get everyone on board, even the Slytherin that were rarely seen in the common parts of the castle.

"Good! As announced our intention was to play Truth or Dare. To keep a little challenge and interest we will provide you with legal and less powerful version of Veritaserum in order to ensure no cheating during the Truth questions." Clarified Dean.

A wave of approval as well as apprehension went through the students. It became clearer that it could lead to serious revelations. Everybody took a shot of the potion. They felt normal but they will test it soon enough.

"Well, who wants to go first ?" Seamus asked, facing an uncomfortable silence he added "ok let's begin".

He spun the bottle that landed on Ron. With a grin he asked for the first time "Truth or Dare?" Taking two seconds to think Ron asked for a dare.

"Take off your shirt for the rest of the game"

Easy enough but that started the game. Several students played without Harry taking real notice of what happened. But he focused again when the bottle landed on Draco, who chose Truth.

"Is the revelation from the Prophet true?"

"Yes"

With the same determination he has shown that morning in the Great Hall. He took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Zabini and the game progressed without Harry being really aware of what was happening. He just heard a feminine voice calling him "Potter". Looking back to where the voice was coming from, he saw Parkinson smiling. It was incredibly disturbing and a shot of adrenaline went through his body. "Truth or Dare" she added.

"Truth"

Her smile grew when she inquired "What does your Amortentia smell like?"

Harry felt the tingle in his body before replying automatically "Treacle tart" he saw a few students giggling, Draco was rolling his eyes and for the last two Harry just looked at him in his grey eyes when he said "Broomstick handle and Peppermint". It wasn't a real revelation as the majority of the students had no idea to whom it could be related but three of them opened their mouth just to shut them after, Zabini, Parkinson whose smile was even bigger and obviously Draco. Harry took the bottle to spin it and after several rounds it landed on Draco. A quick grin appeared on Harry's face before asking "Truth or Dare". Draco considered both options for a minute, when Zabini coughed he looked up and required a Dare. A lot of ideas came to Harry's mind from kissing him to strip tease but he mostly didn't want to embarrass Draco so he found the perfect solution to check something.

"I dare you to write a note to the person you love or fancy the most with some compliments in it. You have to write it down now and send it now".

Flustered, Draco's cheeks where becoming a little pink. He kept his eyes on Harry while thinking and Harry was able to see when he had found an idea. His grey eyes where almost shining. He closed his eyes and the room provided him with a small parchment and a quill. He left the circle to sit on a couch behind and wrote rapidly a few lines. He grabbed his wand and tap onto the parchment that disappeared. A wave of whispering wandered through the students that where both impatient to know who was the recipient of the note and that Draco cheated sending it by magic. Harry, wasn't at all disappointed because as soon as the note disappeared he felt a small paper materialize in his back pocket. A soft chuckle escaped his mouth and he put his head in his hands to conceal his smile. When his demeanor became neutral again he said "Okay, your turn Malfoy".

It landed on a few more students before they were all calling it a night.

Leaving in small groups the Room of Requirement, Harry was planning on going for a little trip in the castle. He decided to stay a bit longer and wished good night to Ron, Hermione and the other students. Alone in the room he picked the parchment in his pocket and read it.

> _Potter,_
> 
> _You are not as oblivious I would have thought. Does that count as a compliment ?_
> 
> _I am writing to you, of all the people, because it seems that the potion given by Thomas also applies to Dares apparently._
> 
> _You required me to write compliments so here they are : you're an exceptional Seeker -the best I have seen, and I saw Krum playing-, a great and powerful wizard and your body have taken a so nice shape during the last years._
> 
> _Now, my turn, I don't know anybody apart from me, using peppermint on a daily basis. Am I right to assume that your Amortentia is somehow related to me?_
> 
> _I am curious to where this would lead us. If you are interested as well send me back a note._
> 
> _If not, I count on your discretion._
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _Draco Malfoy_

Without wasting more time, Harry took the quill used by Draco during the game to write down a reply.

> _Draco,_
> 
> _My Amortentia smells like you and it hasn't been a real surprise. You got under my skin a long time ago._
> 
> _If you are not in your dorms yet, would you like to meet me tonight ?_
> 
> _Already yours,_
> 
> _Harry_

With a tap of his wand the note disappeared. Pacing in the room waiting for an answer, Harry began to doubt. Maybe he has misinterpreted the letter, maybe Draco was playing with him and managed to get round the truth potion to prank Harry. His mood went high and low but a few seconds later he heard a knock on the door. Harry opened it and found Draco, short-winded, on the other side. The blond quickly gained his composure back, and allowed himself to set a small grin on his face. Harry took hold of Draco's wrist and pulled him close. He closed the gap and kissed him. It was slow at first and when Draco kissed him back all Harry was able to think about was this pair of lips, and this tongue!

After a few minutes, both boys were out of breath and taking a small step back Harry saw that the room as changed and was dimly lit, that a large bed had replaced the sofas. His cheeks became redder than ever, his toughts had changed the room to become somewhat romantic. But Draco did not seem to want to tease Harry. His eyes were locked into Harry's and lust shone in them. Dragging Draco to the bed, Harry pushed him and climbed above him. They started kissing again, their hands fumbling under their shirts. Harry spread his kisses to Draco's jaw and then his neck. That's when it happened, hitting him hard, the scent of peppermint of Draco's hair against his nose. Remembering the potion they brew weeks before, Harry could not prevent himself from saying "I love you, Draco".

Draco froze, Harry thought for a second that he had said the wrong thing until Draco started to move faster than before. With his wand he removed all the remaining clothes and gave Harry the most amazing smile he had ever seen. They rub onto each other for a while before Draco's hand came lower. He took both hard and leaking cocks and moaning they both came. Once Draco recover his breath he murmured "I might not be indifferent to your charms as well, Potter".

"Oh shut up, I know you love me"

Itching from the potion Seamus gave him before, he felt the urge to reply.

"Well yes, I love you, Harry"

Hearing his first name from Draco, said with calm and passion, sent a flow of desire into Harry who decided that he will probably spend the best night so far in the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !  
I have a couple more prompts in my head, but if you have more Drarry ideas feel free to send it to me !


End file.
